User blog:JK55556/Wiki Update - March 23, 2019
Sorry it's a day late - I was busy on Saturday |-|Wiki News= Wiki Wordmark My wordmark contact has apparently decided to ignore my requests for a new wordmark. I've asked him multiple times over the past month. He says he'll do it by a certain date, but he doesn't, so I ask him again. I've decided that he isn't going to create the wordmark anytime soon, so we will just keep our FSFW wordmark. Anonymous Users Papa Louie Fan Contests and Games Wiki, an inactive 700 page wiki, is likely being closed in the next few days. The wiki was mainly taken over by anonymous users and it wasn’t being maintained. It would be unfair to close that wiki and leave the anonymous users with no place to go, so as a result, anonymous users will be allowed to contribute here for a period of time. When the next wiki update is released, an all-wiki poll will decide if we continue allowing them to contribute here. Cherry Blossom Festival Theme The National Cherry Blossom Festival (in the U.S.) began on March 20 and ends on April 14. As a result, the theme has been changed to celebrate Cherry Blossom Festival. Having the theme changed for around a month may seem like a long time, so please vote in this poll asking you how long you would like to see the pink theme. |-|WAM Scores= WAM Scores since the last wiki update. * Mar 09: 1961 * Mar 10: 1684 * Mar 11: 1624 Start of 10 day decline * Mar 12: 1660 * Mar 13: 1703 * Mar 14: 1864 * Mar 15: 1976 * Mar 16: 2067 * Mar 17: 2110 * Mar 18: 2214 * Mar 19: 2489 * Mar 20: 2497 * Mar 21: 2579 End of 10 day decline * Mar 22: 2229 * Mar 23: 2366 * Mar 24: 2488 AVERAGE: 2094.44 (average increase of 82.33 compared to the two weeks from Feb 24 - Mar 08) Represents the highest WAM score over the two weeks. Represents the lowest WAM score over the two weeks. |-|Other Stuff= Fandom Customers Tournament 2019 The Grōōvstock Division Semi-Finals are in progress and ends today (Sunday). Please cast your vote if you haven’t already. We would like to congratulate Flipline Fanfiction Wiki, since their last customer, Kigen, was eliminated in the Onionfest Division Semi-Finals. Fandom Customers Tournament 2020 Luis has decided that the FCT20 will take place sometime during the summer of 2020. As a result, I have started planning for the nominations process for this wiki. The nominations for Flipline Studios Fanon Wiki will likely take place in two different stages. *'Stage 1 - November 2019 to January 2020': This stage is where users can begin submitting their own new/existing customers to me for feedback. I will give feedback for each customer, and I will create a new PLP/KCP image and change parts of the customer based on my criteria for “tournament-worthy.” The creator will then give his/her feedback on my image, and various other users will give their feedback on which image they like better. Based on my thoughts, the creator’s thoughts, and the other users’ thoughts, a final image will be decided. Each user can submit an unlimited amount of customers during this stage. *'Stage 2 - January 2020 to February 2020': This stage is where you nominate customers created by other users. You may nominate 4 to 8 customers created by other users. To find good customers to nominate, you can go to Category:Characters or simply click the random page button. |-|2 Polls= Featured Poll Random Poll Green or Blue? Green Blue Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Update